


Aesthetic DGHDA Set

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crossdressing, Erotica, F/F, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Sex, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Just a small set of erotic aesthetics. NSFW.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/Tina Tevetino, Dirk Gently/Thor (Dirk Gently), Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Todd dreams about Dirk




	2. Dirk is the diva-queen




	3. Thor/Dirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Thor looks like in the book canon. So he looks like Marvel Thor.


	4. Panto/Silas. coffee&roses




	5. Amanda meets a kelpie




	6. Farah/Tina




	7. Tina. guns&roses




	8. Amanda/Tina




End file.
